wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Malice's Story
This completed journal-type fanfic belongs to Malice the NightWing. It was originally written in a series of blog posts on the canon wiki over a long period of time. It has some gore in it. Part One I'm Princess Malice of the NightWings. I'm the little-known younger sister of Princess Greatness. I was overshadowed by her a lot, because she was older and stronger and way more likely to take the throne than me. When the NightWings moved to the Rainforest Kingdom, everyone forgot about me. I have always been an animus, but hid my power from everyone, because I was afraid that my mother, Queen Battlewinner, would use me so much that I would lose my soul. Instead, I cowered in the shadows and hoped that I would stay unnoticed. Then everything changed. When we moved to the rainforest, being ruled by a RainWing, having our dignity and power stripped of us, I decided it was time to stop all this cowardice. I began to plot, making plans to bring the NightWings back to power. I had to do it slowly and carefully, though. Many NightWings had fallen prey to the tempation to strike hastily, and underestimated Glory. She may be a ridiculous excuse for a NightWing queen, but she is powerful, and knows how to fight well with her venom and that back-stabbing traitor, Deathbringer. So I escaped the rainforest and went to somewhere where I could gather an army- A deserted city. I found it in the marshes of the Diamond Spray Delta, hidden by the heavy forest. It used to be a great civilisation, maybe before the Scorching. The perfect place to raise an army. I started to make trips to the rainforest, secretly meeting with NightWings who looked like they would be good allies- Quiet, but scheming in the shadows, seething with anger against Glory. I slowly gained their trust, then told them about my plan. I am now gathering an army in the millenia-old ruined city I found. And my animus magic? I have told no one of that. I am practicing, making dangerous weapons, and becoming a powerful warrior from my practicing. When I strike with my army, the RainWings won't stand a chance. Part Two Today I found a potential ally. He could be a great ally, actually. I spied him in the shadows, reading a scroll. He kept making hasty notes in the margins. "Well." I said, approaching him nonchalantly. I had to play this safe. One wrong move and I could lose him, "May I ask what you are reading?" I asked. The young NightWing looked up. He was inky black, with emerald green eyes. He had deep scars slashed across his neck. Handsome, in a solemn, mysterious way. "Yes." He said, holding up the scroll. I could see it was a philosophical scroll, and looked extremely boring. He couldn't actually be reading that. I sidled up to him. Leaning over his shoulder, I saw what he was writing. They were hastily scrawled notes about fighting techniques, completely unrelated to what he was reading. "I'm Malice." I said. "What's your name?" "Ragebitter." He said. Ragebitter, ''I thought. I had never heard of him. An interesting name, like bitter rage. Ragebitter. We sat in silence for a while, him reading and scrawling notes. I studied the notes, trying to deduce what I could use to converse with him. Fighting techniques. He was obviously a warrior. "It seems you are good at fighting." I remarked. "Or at least interested in it. You seem to know a great deal. Do you think you could help me train?" "Train for what?" He asked. Ah ha. There. His mood had shifted. He had grasped the bait. "Oh, I don't know." I said lightly. "Here in the rainforest, sheltered by a perfect queen who knows exactly what she's doing and who she's dealing with, where would be the need for... Revolution?" I gave him a sideways glance. He held my gaze, and some unspoken understanding passed between us. "Sure." Ragebitter said, and gently placed the scroll on the ground. For about an hour, we practiced different fighting styles, and trained hard until we were bloody and bruised. I had gained some understanding of him, though. It was not quite time, but he was almost there. I decided to make another meet. "Will you train with me again?" I asked carefully. "Your skill could help me greatly, and I think I could help you." He nodded slowly. "Tommorow." Part Three Ragebitter was waiting for me, just like I knew he would be. "What are we doing this time?" was his first question, which took me by surprise. He was catching on to me. And he wasn't done. "I know you're going to rebel against Glory." he stated plainly. "I'll join whatever group you're gathering." "You're very smart." I remarked. "Come on. I'll show you." It was the dead of night, and we took off flying into the star-studded sky. It was a perfect night for flying. The moons reflected off Ragebitter's inky black scales like liquid silver, and his emerald green eyes seemed to glow. I wondered where the slash scars on his neck were from. I caught Ragebitter staring at me. "What are you looking at?" I asked, soaring on a draft of fresh air. "Ohh, nothing..." he said, quickly looking down. We flew in awkward silence for a minute, then he looked at me again, his eyes glittering like pools of liquid green. "I've never seen any NightWing with such... Colorful scales. You know, your scales are kind of blackish purple, but you have blue highlights, too. And your purple-blue eyes, like a mixture of both. I was just thinking about it. Sorry," he added quickly, looking uncomfortable. "I don't know..." I said absently. "My mother looked like me. That is, before she got attacked by the IceWing. Greatness looks more like my dad. He died in war shortly after I was born. He was a soldier. His name was Duelfighter." I stopped over the ruins. "We're here." Part Four A meeting was held in the tallest ziggurat, which I call the Meetinghouse, for discussing plans today. My rebellion is growing bigger and bigger. Ragebitter obviously rose to the top of the Soldiers, and might replace Silentflight as leader. Silentflight isn't too happy about that. We gathered around a large, rectangular stone table in the Meetinghouse. Who knows what it was used for millenia ago; it's covered in bloodstains. Shadowclaws slammed some papers on the table, her icy blue eyes glittering. "THIS!" She yelled, her husky voice echoing across the walls. "What, Shadowclaws?" I asked, hoping she didn't have any more crazy ideas. "I finally figured it out. Swiftstrike and I have been working on a plan. THIS is what will change the future of the NightWings FOREVER!!!" I sneaked a quick glance at Ragebitter, and he subtly rolled his eyes. I supressed a smile. "Shadowclaws, isn't that what you said the last twenty-four ''failed times?" Shadowclaws's glare would've looked intimidating if she wasn't so small in stature. "Swiftstrike, tell them. Tell them our newest plan." Swiftstrike is short, slinky, and looked really bored and fed up with Shadowclaws. "Do I have to?" He asked me. I nodded, but gave him a sympathetic look. "Alright then." Swiftstrike said, shifting in his seat. "My Scouts and I went to spy on Queen Glory's strategic council. We realized that she's going to start a monthly inspection of the NightWing villages, so I decided to work MOMENTARILY with Shadowclaws to work up some plans. These are the different ideas." He shoved the papers over to me. I looked at the papers, then smacked my head on the table. "This is terrible." I moaned. "Silentflight?" Silentflight is a tall, burly NightWing with black eyes, plain black scales, and a silver breastplate necklace inlaid with ebony. She wore dripping chains of jewels of different types draped around her horns, tail, and neck. "Yes?" she asked reluctantly. "Get the Soldiers trained harder than usual. We're going to intensify our training until we're the best fighters we can be. We may need to move faster." Part Six After the meeting, I caught Ragebitter on the way out. "What has Silentflight been making you do?" I asked. "In training?" He asked, his deep green eyes glimmering in the moonlight. I nodded. Ragebitter sighed. "The same things. I think she has something against me, maybe because I'm training harder than the other Soldiers." "I will talk to Silentflight myself!" I exclaimed. I have had enough of that meddlesome dragon. "Ragebitter, you are now leader of the Soldiers. If Silentflight keeps this up, I will kill her with my own talons before letting her go and blab about our rebellion to EVERY DRAGON IN PYRRHIA." Suddenly, Ragebitter stiffened, his body completely rigid. He collapsed on the ground, writhing. "Ragebitter?!" I cried. "What-" "Beware-" Ragebitter choked. His voice was strange. Deeper, resonant, rasping out of his throat as if he was being strangled. He let out a series of heaving coughs. "-of the-" I leaped over to him, grasping his shoulders with my talons. "Ragebitter, what's going on?!" "-Talonprints." "Can you breathe? Do you hear me, Ragebitter? Please!" "Of great-" "Somebody help!" "-Dragons." Just as abruptly as the fit had begun, it stopped. Ragebitter lay on the ground, looking utterly exhausted, his sides heaving and sweat rolling down his face. His eyes lost their glazed look. For the first time, I noticed that he had a single silver scale behind his right eye. It was in the shape of a teardrop waiting to fall. "Are you alright?" "Y-y-yes." His voice was shaky. "I don't know what happened." "Beware of the talonprints of great dragons." I murmured. "I have a feeling that things are going to get interesting." Part Seven I watched Silentflight later. She had her head lifted high and an arrogant glitter in her black eyes. I hate that prideful aura she always has. Some Soldiers were trailing behind her obediantly. One Soldier, whom I knew as Midnightblack, a hardworking Soldier who was talented at fighting, raised her head. "Excuse me, Ma'am, um, can I ask a question?" She asked. There was a glimmer of fear in her deep blue eyes. "No questions." Silentflight snapped. "You should be SILENT. Like I told you." Midnightblack grimaced, holding back her anger. On a whim, she looked up again and said, more surely, "Silentflight, ma'am, there is absolutely no point in doing this. We should be off training, not following you around like defenseless cowards bowing before a tyrant!" Silentflight, without another word, whipped around and sprang onto Midnightblack, ripping out her throat. I stared in shock for a moment, not able to drag my eyes away from Midnightblack, lying in a pool of blood, who, seconds earlier, had been alive. I finally stared at Silentflight. She appeared unperturbed, and nodded to her Soldiers to keep going. Their faces were stricken with terror. They knew that they couldn't stand up to Silentflight. Silentflight was the strongest Soldier there. As she started to go away, I stepped out from behind the trees, and Silentflight stopped. "Soldiers, you are dismissed." I said firmly. The Soldiers looked worriedly at Silentflight. I lifted my chin. "I said, you are dismissed! Silentflight, you will talk to me. Alone." Silentflight gave me an oily, sideways grin. "You know you can't bring me down, little so-called princess. I am a seasoned Soldier, and you? Pfft. I will lead your rebellion once I KILL YOU!" Silentflight leapt at me with startling speed and prescision, and I barely had time to roll to the side. Oh well. I would have to kill her in front of her soldiers. "You... Can't... Bring... Me... DOWN!!!" Silentflight repeated, her sides heaving. I smiled slightly. "You're leading yourself to your death, Silentflight." "Oh? I think that's what YOU are doing!" Silentflight sneered. I smiled again, suddenly filled with confidence. "Maybe so. I'll win this battle, though. I have power that you don't know of." I said lightly. Silentflight gave a snorting laugh, then lunged at me again, but I was ready. Without dodging, blocking, or even moving, I stood my ground. "KILL HER!!!" I suddenly screamed, and Silentflight was driven back mid-leap. A large, sharp stick had leapt from the ground, and had impaled her. She stood, skewered, hovering in the air for a moment, the stick floating in the air. She opened her mouth to scream at me, but only a gurgle came out, and a bit of blood. Her eyes blazed with hatred, black pools of fury, then glazed over. The stick fell to the ground. The tyrant was dead. "Ragebitter!" I called, and he came, flying over the ziggurats. "You are now the leader of the Soldiers." He looked at me for a moment, holding my gaze. "I accept." Part Eight The Soldiers didn't see me kill Silentflight, thankfully. They had run away when I started to fight her. My secret was mine, and mine alone. Today, though, something new happened. Something that greatly disturbed me. I was with the Scouts on a spying mission, spying on a patrol of RainWings that was going very close to the camp. There was a strange dragon with them, definitely not a RainWing. She was obviously a SeaWing-IceWing hybrid, with deep electric blue scales that were streaked with ice blue shard stripes. Her fin-spines were very long and sharp, and webbed with ice-blue membrane. Her ice-blue eyes glittered, glowing softly in the evening light. The end of her whip-thin tail was covered in more long fin-spines. She was beautiful, in an intimidating, ferocious way. I signaled to the others to move slowly. "I'm telling you, there's nothing here!" The hybrid complained to the tall RainWing who was leading them. I caught my breath when I recognized her. It was Glory! "Keep looking. I don't care, Tanzanite." Glory snapped. "If you say so!" Tanzanite sulked. They started to turn towards the camp. My heart pounded. I had to warn them! I signaled to the Scouts to turn back, and we ran back to camp. I flew high above the camp, yelling at the top of my lungs, "Code Green! Repeat, Code Green!" Soon, all the NightWings had followed Code Green and gone into hiding. Glory and Tanzanite kept marching, towards the camp, deeper into the jungle with every step. My breath caught in my throat. Please, please don't go into the ruined clearing. They went into the ruined clearing. Oh great. Part Nine Glory soon left, so I stalked Tanzanite as she went into the clearing. The NightWings were already well hidden, so I just had to make sure Tanzanite wouldn't leave alive. I decided to use one of my favorite enchanted weapons. I summoned my amber dart and it appeared in my hand. Readying it, I aimed straight for her head. Even though I knew it wouldn't miss, I wanted her to get hit in the head. She wouldn't last long after that. Just as I released it from my talons, Tanzanite whirled around. "Ah!" She yelled in surprise, and the dart stopped midair. "What?!" We asked each other without thinking, then collected our thoughts and immediately attacked each other. We rolled on the ground, scraping at each other with our talons. I dug my talons into her shoulder, breathing fire at the open, bleeding wound. Tanzanite screamed, and something painfully, icy cold hit my face. Frostbreath! "GET OFF!!!!" I mentally screamed before it could work. The frostbreath fell off my face and crystallized on Tanzanite. We were in a lock, struggling muscle power versus muscle power. Tanzanite weakened, the frostbite eating away at her scales. I leapt off her, and she collapsed, screaming in sheer agony from the frostbreath all over her open wounds. I smiled triumphantly at her. "Looks like someone won't be going back to the RainWing play-queen." I taunted, then left her to die as I went into the Meetinghouse. Part Ten Pain. Sheer, blinding pain. It was all that coursed through Tanzanite's head. With a shaking talon, she summoned her healing-gem, an animus-touched object given to her by her mother, who an animus SeaWing. It had been enchanted to come when she wanted it to, and there was no time she wanted it as much as she did now. A tanzanite, made of the deepest blue, materialized in her talon. It was the gem she had been named after, and it wasn't very large, barely the size of a pebble, but as soon as it materialized, the pain faded and her wounds closed. '' ''Tanzanite sent the healing-gem away, then shakily rose to her feet, gingerly stretching her large, electric-blue wings. The NightWing that had attacked her was inside the ziggurat. '' ''She looked around, and was about to look around a bit, when she heard talking getting louder. She had to hide! The NightWings were coming back out! Luckily, Tanzanite's assassin training had taught her to make swift getaways. Tanzanite silently flew up to the high, upper level of the ancient ziggurat, seeing a doorway there. The NightWings were downstairs. She could go on the top. Hidden as the NightWings came back out, Tanzanite ducked into the shady room. ''Wow! ''She thought. ''This is really a fascinating place. Too bad it's swarming with NightWing rebels. ''Suddenly, Tanzanite's talons slipped, and the floor underneath her crumbled away. Instead of falling into the downstairs, though, she fell into a dark tunnel, collapsing in a heap at the bottom. She felt around the pitch-black tunnel, feeling smooth stone walls. Her talon brushed past a square lump of stone, and suddenly, a ball of light appeared. It was a moon-globe, hovering in the air. The tunnel she was in was a long hallway, and the walls were covered in chiseled designs. Strange dragons were painted on the smooth stone, dragons that looked like blends of all the tribes. They all were different colors, and there were many scenes depicted there. Here a dragon was stooped before another dragon on a throne, there a dragon was hunting, and another dragon battled a strange creature, covered in blood. '' ''Tanzanite stumbled, nearly tripping over a large, star-shaped metal plate. She picked it up. It was extremely heavy, and she dropped it. With a resounding ''crash, the metal plate hit the floor. Tanzanite froze.'' Above her, she could hear the dragons coming towards the tunnel. "What's going on in there?!" '' Part Eleven I crept into the tunnel. Had a NightWing gone in here? I had never seen it before. I peered at the walls, which had fascinating carvings on it. "Hey, Ragebitter! Come look at this!" I called. He had followed me up into the top part of the ziggurat. Ragebitter and about fourteen other NightWings from various sections followed me into the tunnel... And I almost smacked into a moon globe hovering in the air. What was a moon globe doing here? I looked closer. It wasn't actually a moon globe, I realized. It was something similar, but gave off much more light and was blue and purple. Then I heard a scraping sound ahead of me. Someone else ''was ''in the tunnel! "Who's there?" I called. No reply. I took off towards the sound, and heard footsteps pounding ahead of me. I stopped, and the other NightWings stopped behind me. Silence. The footsteps kept on, and I crept slowly after them. I rounded a bend, and found myself in a huge circular room with a dome-shaped ceiling. In the middle of the paved floor was a circular mirror set in the floor, with a star-shaped hole in the middle. My eyes widened as I saw Tanzanite, healed completely, puzzling over the mirror. She dragged a heavy-looking star-shaped metal plate with her, then grunted as she lifted the metal plate up over the pool, staggering from the weight. Just as she was about to place it on the star-shaped hole, she glanced over to where the NightWings and I were. She froze, dropping the metal plate with a clang. It fit perfectly into the hole in the mirror. "What are you doing here? How many times do I have to kill you?!" I snarled. Tanzanite leapt at me, and we rolled around on the floor. I would've used my magic, but I couldn't show all the NightWings who were watching. "You can kill me as many times as you want, you animus brat, but I'll always come back!" Tanzanite hissed, scraping at me with her webbed talons. Suddenly, I heard a shriek from the NightWings, who had entered the room. I rolled off Tanzanite and looked at what Ragebitter was pointing at, and my eyes widened. The mirror was rippling, and suddenly, it dissapeared, leaving a hole in space. Under the hole I could see a starry void. And then the void started to spread. The floor crumbled away, spreading in a broadening circle, while the void started to fill the room. "Quick!" I yelled. "Get out!" The NightWings didn't need to be told twice. We all fled towards the exit from which we came, but a heavy stone panel slid shut over it will an echoing thud. "Door, I command you to open!" I yelled, pounding at the door. The door didn't open. My animus magic wouldn't work! The void was spreading, eating up the room fast. We were trapped. I screamed as it swallowed up the last bit of the room, and then everything went black. Part Twelve I first came to in utter darkness. I tried to open my eyes, but it was too bright, and I squeezed them shut again. Seagulls screeched, and I could hear waves lapping. I slowly opened my eyes, blinking. Standing up, I found myself on a beach, with sand and some patches of grass. ''Where am I? I thought. I noticed that the NightWings who had been trapped in the void with me were all there, most of them waking up. Just then, a thought struck me. Where was Ragebitter?! I desperately looked around, hoping that I would find him, then saw the pitch-black NightWing struggle to his feet. He looked at me, and I sighed in relief. His vivid green eyes were a welcome sight after what had just happened. "Where are we?" I asked. "I think we teleported somewhere." said Ragebitter. Suddenly, I heard another voice that wasn't familiar at all. "Oh my goodness! How- why- what- who... Who are you?!" I whirled around, and gasped. Striding towards us was a huge, magnificent dragon. Her scales glimmered in the sun, and she radiated power and dignity. She was the same mysterious type of dragon I had seen on the tunnel walls. She was a blend of all the tribes, and her scales were deep purple with ice blue highlights. She strode towards us, her deep ice-blue eyes glimmering, as if they were pools of ancient knowledge. "It has been thousands of years since I have seen but one other dragon..." She murmured. "I am Lookfar, last of the GemWings. Welcome to the Lost Continent. Now, how did you happen to get here?" Part Thirteen Well, it was a pretty bad couple of weeks. The first few days we all just got used to the idea that we're stranded and never ever going home, and then... Pretty soon it was a fight for survival. We had to learn to hunt and forage in a strange new land, full of weird new creatures. It was hard to come up with places for shelter. Soon, though, we had built a small stronghold, and we were pretty proud of it. Lookfar moved in with us, and we learned more about her: She was the last of an ancient tribe called the GemWings that lived on the Lost Continent. Then, during the Scorching, the GemWings split up. Half of them stayed, and half of them went to Pyrrhia and were the ancestors of all the tribes. When the tribes formed, they killed off their ancestors, and the half that stayed on the Lost Continent were wiped out in a horrible gryphon attack, leaving only Lookfar. I guess that's what makes her so depressed. Oh, and gryphons. Did I mention gryphons? When the first gryphon arrived, our life that was going so well started to take a huge turn for the worse. I remember all of us were on a group hunting mission (we had learned to hunt like that, it was easier here) and we weren't finding anything. Then I heard the screams from the sky. Cocking my head up, I peered into the sky, trying to find the source of the horrible, wailing raspy screams. Then I saw it, and so did the others. Immediately, we backed up, and looked to Lookfar, wondering what to do. But Lookfar stared in pure terror, her ice blue eyes wide and unclear. "No." She whispered, and we all knew that it was a gryphon. It was huge, bigger than ten dragons, and it had the body, tail and front legs of a lion. It had the back legs, wings, and head of an eagle, and that part was pitch black. It screamed its horrible cry as it zipped across the sky, then bulleted towards us. I could see that it had crazy, bloodshot yellow eyes, and its face was scarred and ragged. Its claws were stained with many layers of blood. This was the creature that destroyed an entire tribe. Was this how we would meet our end? There was no time to hide, so I yelled to the NightWings to get into battle formation. A not-too-bright soldier, who I knew sort of well, did the most stupid thing she ever did in her life, and charged the gryphon. "NO! COME BACK HERE, YOU STUPID NIGHTWING!!!" I yelled, but it was too late. The Soldier was high in the sky now. The gryphon knocked her off easily, ripping her throat out in one easy motion. As the Soldier's mangled corpse fell to the ground, the gryphon landed with a thundering crash, and we all banded together. "There's no hope... You have to run..." I heard Lookfar moan. I twisted my head to see her and snapped, "Well, if your idea is to let us die, then you can run away now." As I turned away, though, I couldn't help but see the hurt in her eyes, and the look on her face that resembled a hunted animal. Then I remembered- Gryphons were the single threat that killed her family, friends, and even her tribe. I had figured out pretty soon that animus magic was disabled on the Lost Continent, but that didn't stop me from summoning all my animus-touched weapons and passing them out. Ragebitter, in spite of the danger, looked like he'd just been given a new toy. "Sweet." He said under his breath, then took the first move by throwing the silver knife at the gryphon. The gryphon reared back, and the knife started to encase him in ice, but he broke through the ice. Way, way faster than he should have. He immediately charged towards us, and singlehandedly beheaded sixteen NightWings with one swipe of his claw. Horrified, I gave the order to fire. We all threw our weapons, which struck the gryphon. Overwhelmed by all sorts of clever tricks, the gryphon roared, but was weakened. A tranq dart started to make him look dizzy. That was the moment when we attacked. With all our most vicious fighting techniques, we fought until finally, after a long time, the gryphon fell. We stabbed him multiple times, just to make sure he was dead for good. I looked around at the fallen NightWings. Most of our group was dead. Now there were only twelve NightWings left: Me, Ragebitter, Blackscales, Goldenclaw, Nightstrike and Swiftstrike,(the twins) Moonglimmer, Midnightblack, Shadowclaws, Bloodlust and Bloodrage (more twins), and Darkshade. And then there was Tanzanite and Lookfar. "Come on." I said as I made the animus-touched weapons disappear so I could summon them again when I needed them. "Let's go back to the stronghold. We need to work on our defenses." Part Fourteen Today the stronghold reinforcing went way faster since the gryphon attack. I drilled the NightWings over and over again. "Keep it up. Harder! Work harder! You're going at the pace of slugs!" I snapped at a couple NightWings. Bloodlust stopped her high-speed wall building and looked at me defiantly. "Can't you see we're doing just that?! Seems like you're too concerned with all your hidey-hole safety that you lost sight of the fact that we're doing all we can." I stepped back, her words stinging like a punch in the face. "I just don't want to lose any more NightWings!" Bloodlust snarled at me. "Then maybe you should pay attention to all the work we're doing, Malice!" I felt a talon on my shoulder. I turned, and saw Ragebitter standing there. "Come on. I want to show you something." I sighed, feeling weariness and frustration well in me. I followed Ragebitter, and found myself on a cliffside overlooking the ocean. The sun was setting, leaving fiery streaks of blinding color all over the sky. The cool ocean wind whipped against my face, and I shivered, looking at the beautiful view. "Maybe you just need to relax." Ragebitter murmured. I turned to face him. His emerald green eyes glowed in the fiery sunset light. I sighed. "Thank you for showing me this. Maybe that's what I needed. I've just been so... Worried." "So have all of us. But you don't have to take out your worry on us. Look- We've made so much progress!" He had a point. The castle loomed in the distance, and it was starting to look like a very strong fortress. "I guess so." "Hey. We're NightWings. Whatever the threat is, we can face it." "I really hope so." A Very Short Author's Note This is one of my earliest works, and it was my very first Wings of Fire fanfic. Although I recognize that it's not very good in terms of writing, I still have many memories attached to the endless months of writing I did, and the users who would follow this story and comment on each chapter. Also, there will be a sequel...Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Content (Malice the NightWing) Category:Fanfictions